


Ready

by NYS30



Series: Mariah Dillard Drabbles [3]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Mariah needs to be ready when Luke makes it back to Harlem.....





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I have not watched The Defenders, but this is something that was kicking around in my mind.

“People are calling them the ‘The Defenders’”. Alex says as he places the report face up on the councilwoman’s desk. 

 

Mariah glanced down over her glasses and scoffed, “Exactly what or whom do they think they’re defending?” Taking the report in hand, she studied the pictures that accompanied it. 

“I see time in prison hasn’t done a damn thing to calm his ass down.” She remarked, referring to the man that was fast becoming her own personal nemesis. 

Luke Cage had become a formidable thorn in her side, and she briefly considered how much easier her life would be if only her hard-headed cousin had heeded even a sliver of her advice in handling the situation. But that was in the past, and what was done is done. The people of Harlem had accepted him as their savior which, in turn, made her position even more precarious. 

Straddling the line between being a successor to Cornell ‘Cottonmouth’ Stokes (not to mention Mama Mabel) and a local councilwoman who only wanted to do right by her city was an intricate dance that Mariah was still getting used to. Her arrest at the hands of Detective Misty Knight was a setback, but not one that was unsurmountable. Of course, now that Detective Knight was spending her days relearning how to do various tasks with a brand new arm, Mariah knew that her attention would be elsewhere for a while. 

The pictures showed two other men, one who looked as if he had a scarf covering his eyes, and the other had the look of a frat boy that got lost on his way back to the party. The lone woman of the quartet had a look of clearly being completely over whatever nonsense she was in the midst of at that moment. 

Mariah glanced at the other three and made a mental note to try and learn more about Luke’s new playmates, but focused most of her attention on Luke Cage. They weren’t Harlem, and as such, held no immediate importance to her. 

Luke would be coming back to Harlem, with a bone to pick with not only Diamondback, but her as well. 

Mariah Dillard needed to be ready.


End file.
